


Who Did This (To You)

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: After the events of Putting Others First Patton isn’t the one to find Roman and offer support… someone else does
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Who Did This (To You)

Roman didn’t move to get up or lift his head even as he heard footsteps crunching towards him on the forest floor. He was winded, bruised and a bit bloody, Sure, Roman was still able to keep fighting, he’d had worse injuries and still prevailed before, but what was the point now? He could win in the imagination if he tried, but when it had really counted, for Thomas, he had failed. And Deceit had won. 

The footsteps stopped directly in front of him, close enough to touch. From his vantage point, head bent and shoulders slumped, kneeling on the leaves and stones where he had fallen, Roman could see the tips of shiny black shoes and the cuffs of black slacks. Deceit. The prince tensed before letting out a small sigh of resignation. Oh great, he thought sardonically, just the side I wanted to see. 

Sudden movement, fluid and deliberate, and then Deceit was on his knees in front of Roman. A flick of yellow and his gloves were on the ground beside them. Roman shuddered as Deceit carefully cupped his jaw and tilted his head up, brown eyes meeting brown and yellow. He waited for the dark side to gloat, to belittle him with a practiced victory speech. Roman waited, but Deceit’s eyes only flicked over his face, like he was looking for something. He felt Deceit’s thumb move and swipe away the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

Deceit’s eyes wandered lower over Roman’s torso and his other hand, his scaled hand, came up and ran carefully over his ribs. Roman let him, unable to find the strength to jerk back or push his hands away. The hand on his side dropped away as Deceit apparently finished looking him over. When their eyes met again Roman saw what he would have described on anyone else as a look of concern. The moment was over quickly and Deceit’s eyes hardened, going from soft and… something of a moment before to rage in an instant. 

His hand on Roman’s jaw was still gentle but his voice was little more than an angry hiss when he finally spoke.

“Who did this to you?”


End file.
